The Best Christmas Ever
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: 1827. Ever since they first started going out, Tsuna had never expected to hear those words from Hibari ever. He had always been making do with all the expensive and specially made presents that Hibari gives to him every year. This time, he had gotten something much better. Something that could not be compared to all those expensive gifts he had been treasuring all these time.


[[ It's been so long since I wrote anything related to 1827. _ It feels OCC to me so read at your own risk. ]]

Anticipation. That was all Tsuna was feeling. He could not recall the last time he had met his cloud guardian. The feeling was building up, just another day and he would be able to see him. "It wasn't easy convincing him to attend the Christmas party with all the different families though…."

Crowding was the one thing that Hibari hated the most and asking him to attend a party with many of them was hard, really hard. "Lucky for me, I know how to deal with him. Not that it works all the time though."

Looking back, he had tried really hard to reach the place he got to right now. "It took nearly seven years to get Kyoya to acknowledge me and to call me Tsunayoshi instead of just herbivore. Only then did I get the courage to call him Kyoya. At least all the training was worth it."

He had wanted to get closer to his cloud guardian and that required him to get stronger to attract his cloud guardian's attention. "I had to endure Reborn's Spartan hell training too." It had made him a lot stronger but the time it took for Kyoya to treat him at least as an equal and listen to some of his orders really took way too long for Tsuna's liking.

"It took another two years to reach our current relationship too." Tsuna smiled as he recalled how hard he had to try to reach his drifting cloud and to established a relationship with him of some sort. He had to try to befriend and get closer to Hibari bit by bit before he had the courage to confess to him.

And that really was not an easy thing to do. "I was so nervous that time when he just looked at me blankly before asking what I see in him. At least it was a question I was able to answer easily." He had questioned himself repeatly before why he was attracted to his cloud guardian when his cloud guardian was a male and Hibari Kyoya to boot.

Normal people do not fall for Hibari Kyoya even if he is really good looking with how scary and unreasonable he is. Tsuna felt attracted to him though, especially his eyes, the different ways he would convey himself and the small little ways Hibari would help him. There were other things that did not make sense too, but he was certain that he liked Hibari.

The feelings he had been experiencing all these years were definitely not a lie. It started off with a small crush and attraction towards his cloud guardian. "He's the only one I have with me for underground dealings too."

A small smile adorned his lips as he continued. "The only one that's calm enough and now how to act perfectly. The only one that gets to see the both side of me."

He could not possibly be the bright Tsuna with those people, it was only for his family and friends. The reasons why he could not take the other guardians were obvious, Gokudera and Ryohei would offend them, Yamamoto's smiling face could be offensive to some of them, Mukuro would agitate them and he refused to take Lambo and Chrome with him no matter what.

"Kyoya is the only one suitable for it too." It was through that that had strengthened his ties with Hibari, a small step at a time. "Showing him that I was getting stronger made him more interested in me along with the usual me. He seems amused as how I switch between my usual personality and the one I use as the Vongola Tenth as well."

He chuckled as he recalled the first time he learnt of Hibari's fondness of small animals. "That was a real surprise there. Especially when he compared me to one. I was offended and pleased at the same time, it was no argue there that my body frame is small. I was pleased because it meant that he was interested me in another way besides fighting me."

To not offend him, Tsuna would have a spar with him once in a while and treat him to a meal whenever his cloud guardian comes back every time. "I liked the way he would be pleased when he notices that I have gotten stronger. The time we spent after that were enjoyable too. The ride and meal would be quiet but it's still enjoyable with the little chat he would humour me at times."

Hibari has always been a man of few words, his facial expression hiding his emotions and feelings really well. "It took me a really long time to be able to read his eyes and expressions." The Tsuna now is able to understand and get what Hibari is feeling just by looking at his eyes and facial expression.

A really tough task when Hibari is hardly around but still doable when he put his heart in trying to understand him. "Kyoya have always been looking out for me in his own way, only dropping in words to get me going whenever I feel like giving up. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Getting to call him Kyoya was something Tsuna had to gather his courage to ask Hibari's permission for. "He just looked at me blankly and told me to do as I please." When he called him Kyoya, Hibari had started calling him Tsunayoshi too.

"Hard to believe that we actually go into the relationship we have now." Another smile had adorned his face as he remembered how nervous he was when he had finally gotten the guts to confess to him.

"Kyoya was confused, I could tell even if his facial expression is masked like usual. The look in his eyes gave away as he questioned if I was messing with him, threatening to bite me to death if I was." Tsuna had shook his head and added in a serious tone that he was.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the puzzled look Hibari had in his eyes when he questioned him what he saw in him. "Gah. The embarrassment is as bad as ever whenever I recall it." His face was heating up as his brain projected what happened to him.

Tsuna was sure he had gotten rid of his stuttering already but he was back to his dame self when he had Hibari's intent gaze on him. He had ended up stuttering about what he liked about Hibari which had amused the ex-prefect deeply when he interrupted him.

The gaze had softened and Tsuna was not sure why, but Hibari had accepted it. "Even if Kyoya never tells me he loves me, it's good enough that he stays with me by my side."

Before he had confessed, Tsuna had always feared that one day Hibari would leave for real and ignore him. That was why he had always tried to get Hibari's attention on him through hard work to earn the right to stand next to him. He used to worry that Hibari would go and not return to his side, the aloof cloud cannot be restrained after all.

But even if Hibari does not return his words of love, Tsuna still loves him. "It's not Kyoya's style to return my words." Tsuna knows that Hibari returns his words through his actions instead along with the gazes that were only for him. Hibari looks in people in different ways, the usual ones are of indifference and irritation. Tsuna noticed that there were gazes that were for him, the soft ones that he shared with how he looked at those animals, those warm and gentle ones along with one you could even call loving if you compare to his usual cold ones.

Hibari shows him a small smile that is not a smirk or grin at times too when they are alone. Hibari treats him especially gently when he repeats his "I love you." to him. You could call him a fool for still loving someone that had never told him a single "I love you." throughout the two years they were together.

Tsuna had slept with him though. Maybe Hibari was just using him, but no matter what it is he would still love him. As long as Hibari still continued to look at him alone with those gazes, he knows that Hibari at least still like him in a way.

"As far as I know, Kyoya doesn't get involved with other people." It was fine with him if Hibari was just using him, as long as he is the only one that Hibari turns to. He could not help but feel jealous and insecure at times when he never knows if Hibari truly returns his feelings. Hibari's feelings could be felt through his actions and sometimes Tsuna wonders if he had truly read the meaning behind those actions.

Tsuna lowered his gaze to the two bracelets on his left arm and smiled. The first one he looked at was a present he had gotten on his first birthday since they started going out. It looked rather expensive with how detailed the designs were and there were something engraved on it too. "Kyoya still doesn't tell me what 1827 to suppose to mean."

He pouted at that and traced it with his fingers slowly. "Whenever I ask him, he would just smirk and ask me to figure it out myself. He's such a bully." Nevertheless, it is still something that Tsuna treasures greatly. He had noticed that Hibari had a matching one as well, making it even more precious to him that they had at least one thing in common.

Lucky for him, no one had realized it yet with how Hibari tend to be invasive of the others when he does come to report for his guardian duties. None of them even paid attention to Hibari's wrist anyway and neither do they know of Tsuna's relationship with Hibari.

Neither of the two had announced their relationship to anyone and they would not exactly keeping it a secret, they just tend to act normally when they are with the rest. The both of them suspect that Reborn knows of it with how he would look at that amusedly when they are together.

The other bracelet was one of a kind and he was the only one who has it. Hibari had it made that he could hook seven charms to it, giving it to him without any charms as his first Valentine's return gift. Currently, Tsuna only have two charms on it and they were of two different gem stones that were given to him as presents for different occasion.

The first gem stone charm he had received was a Rose De France Amethystthat was purple and the second one was a Mandarin Garnet. "I only know the names of those gem stones only thanks to how detailed Kyoya is, the name and origin of the stones are always stated clearly in the box they're in when he gives it to me. I look forward to seeing what the next gem stone I'll be getting soon." He poked the charms gently, a broad smile on his face.

"Kyoya only give me presents that aren't the charms on my birthday. He does give me the charms on White Day and Christmas along with some other small trinkets though." His second birthday present was pretty expensive looking too, and he wonders just how much Hibari had spent on him throughout the two years. It was a pretty orange fountain pen that had his name engraved on it along with purple gold instead of normal metal and small orange sapphires on the side. "It's still my favourite pen that I will never lend to anyone else."

Gokudera and Yamamoto had admired the obviously custom made pen and even asked where he had gotten it. Tsuna had just smiled and answered that it was a birthday present that was from someone really important to him. He always have two fountain pen with him, the one that Hibari had given him and another one that he brings with him to lend to other people when they require a pen. The pen that Hibari gave him was meant for his use and no one else's.

Pretty much all of his presents are expensive and each and every one of them were custom made for Tsuna. "Since I confessed to him a few weeks before Valentine's, I managed to give him two Valentine's Day presents and getting two White Day's presents from him currently."

The first charm he had received was during Christmas last year along with a new orange tie with purple stripes that had his initials sewn on the inside. The second charm was his White Day's return present this year along with a pair of purple gold cuff links with Orange Tourmalines in the middle.

"Even though I told him he didn't have to spend so much on my presents, Kyoya just never listens. Compared to what he gives me, my presents are nothing." Tsuna sighed dejectedly as he thought of the presents he had tried to come up with to give Hibari.

"The first birthday present I gave him was a purple kimono with clouds patterns and the second birthday present was a new mobile phone that was a matching set to mine with the colours being different only. The Valentine Day's presents were a small packet of dark chocolates that I tried to make that actually tasted alright along with some books that I thought he might like. I wanted it to be more romantic but I had no clue what to give him at all…"

He sulked as he complained how hard it was to get his lover anything. "Kyoya always thank me for my presents anyway even if they aren't as good as his. I got him a new suit last year for Christmas so I had to think of something else to give him this year, it has to be extra good too since I'm making him attend the Christmas party Reborn forced me to organize."

It had took him forever before he figured out a suitable present for him to give to Hibari. An expensive watch that Tsuna had made was Hibari, with him adding him a few designs of his own and engraving Hibari's name on it. "I still think I won't be able to beat him in presents yet again."

"It really is hard to believe that Kyoya is able to get presents that are hard to beat when he doesn't even give presents to people much with all of them being so practical too." Tsuna pouted again before looking at the time.

It was getting late and he had to meet Hibari tomorrow morning too. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tsuna was so deep into slumber that he did not hear his door being unlocked and opened, not even waking up when someone moved under his blankets.

Hibari shook his head at how peaceful Tsuna was sleeping. "If I was someone else, he's definitely dead by the time he wakes up." A small smile formed anyway as he brushed Tsuna's bangs softly before closing his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

When Tsuna woke up with the feeling that there was someone else in the bed with him, he moved up excitedly with a big smile. There was only one person that has the keys to his bedroom and the familiar scent made its no doubt that it was Hibari.

"Kyoya. When did you get here?" He yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes as he locked his gaze with his obviously very awake cloud guardian. Tsuna was not even surprised to see him here, not when Hibari tends to sleep in his bed instead of the one he was assigned to that was next to his ever since they started going out.

"At 3 in the morning. You really shouldn't lower your defenses so much. You would be killed instantly in your sleep if someone else enters your bedroom." Hibari's stoic face caused Tsuna's smile to turn into a pout. "There's no one else but you that has the keys to my room besides me and my key is always with me. Besides, my lock isn't that easy to pick."

"Hn." Tsuna ignored their conversation in favour to giving his lover a tight hug. "I missed you Kyoya." His smile returned when Hibari hugged him back and Hibari's head rested on his head. He knew that that was the only response and hint he would get that Hibari was at least glad to see him.

They parted moments later, with Hibari returning to his allocated room in the Vongola Mansion to change and brush his teeth along as showering. Tsuna found Hibari changed into a much more casual clothing that actually is still considered formal to other people.

Ignoring his lover's clothing, Tsuna smiled and tugged on Hibari's hand to get him to stand up. If it was a year before, there was no way Tsuna would be able to do that without getting flustered. After dating Hibari for nearly two years, he had learnt that Hibari does not mind that he holds his hand at all and he would grip his hand back too.

The two of them left in Hibari's car and stopped by a traditional Japanese tea shop for breakfast. Tsuna chuckled as he stepped into the shop, he was familiar with the menu already with how often Hibari takes him here for breakfast when they go on dates. The places Hibari chooses are always those traditional Japanese places he could find in Italy, only occasionally does he get a place that is actually crowded with people.

When asked about it, he would just explain that the place served good food and he would get a spot that is isolated, choosing a seat that does not give him a view of the other patrons. Tsuna would always be relieved that Hibari had grown calmer and not bite those people to death instantly just by seeing them. It does seem that it gets on his nerves regardless whenever he sees a huge crowd.

It was only at times like this that Tsuna is thankful for his small frame and long hair. If he puts on a hat to hide the spiky parts of his hair, he could even pass off as a girl. People would not pay them much attention even if Tsuna held Hibari's hands in public and it was really the only time that he is glad to have a feminine look and body.

Of course he still wished that he looked as manly as his other guardians but there was nothing he could change how he look. Besides, that often lead his opponents to underestimate him too, giving him an advantage to fight back.

"I'm really sorry that I have to force you to attend the Christmas party tomorrow. I would rather spend Christmas with you but Reborn threatened me to organize it and to make sure you attend it." He looked at Hibari worriedly as he hoped that Hibari wasn't mad at him. The silence between them was rather unnerving.

"I know. The baby informed me of it a while ago, promising me that you would spar with me if I attend it." Hibari smiled amusedly when he saw the look on Tsuna's face changed. "W-What? He promised you that? I never said anything about it."

Taking pity on his currently flailing lover, Hibari spoke up again. "I was well aware that he was just using your name when you already begged me to attend it and go out on the 24th as compensation. Of course I wouldn't mind if you're willing to let me fight you as a better compensation instead."

"Eh? No thanks. I rather not be bruised and spend time with you instead when I haven't seen or spent time with you in forever and I was looking forward to finally getting to go on another date with you-" Tsuna's face heated up when he realized when he had just said, he was not planning to let Hibari know that he was actually excited to go out with him again.

The amused expression Hibari had on his face caused him to blush even redder. "Wao. I didn't think you were the type that liked dates so much. I still don't see what you see in me when you know how anti-social I am." Tsuna blinked at the last comment. "Huh? But-"

His words were cut off when Hibari continued speaking. "How do you remain in love with someone who never voices out his feelings for you? What if I was just using you for my own personal benefits and you mean nothing to me?"

Tsuna looked up at him and used his hands to turn Hibari's head downwards to look at him. "Because Kyoya, you show your affections in a different way than other people. The effort you put in the presents to me shows that I'm important to you, the way you look at me differently than other people and you smile more when you're with me."

Flashing him a gentle smile, he paused and tiptoed to press his lips against Hibari's for a second before pulling back and continuing. "If you're using me, I'm willing to let you do it our of my own will because I love you. As long as you only look at me, I'm fine with it. Of course I hope to hear you tell me you love me one day, but I'm content with how things are now. These two years are enjoyable and precious to me."

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari's pretty blue orbs were a lot gentler than usual and Tsuna could feel himself never getting tired of looking at them. "Yes?"

"You're an idiot." Tsuna's smile did not falter even at that and he closed his eyes when Hibari's descending lips caught his own in a kiss. "You do know that I will never let you go if we really do continue this relationship. I will never give up something that's mine or allow anyone else to touch it."

A soft smile was his answer as he looked into those gentle brown orbs. "I don't mind that you never let me go and keep me as your possession forever."

True, Hibari was baffled when he was first confessed to two years ago. He remembered being called out to dinner like any other times after they had finished sparring, with the location being the same private room of a Japanese restaurant the both of them found once.

Tsuna seemed really nervous and Hibari had questioned him about what was bothering him. The confession had him baffled and confused, he could not get why Tsuna would be in love with him and he had asked him about it instantly.

The stuttering had amused him when he knew that Tsuna had stopped stuttering years ago. He had even suspected that it was a scheme from the baby to make sure he does not leave his guardian duties undone.

But the look in Tsuna's eyes and the tone in his voice had made it certain that the brunette had meant every single word he was saying. Hibari had agreed to go out with him since Tsuna was one of the people he actually did not mean being in the company with and he wanted to see if the brunette really would continue loving him even if he does not voice out his feelings for him.

The time that passed by were actually pleasant and enjoyable and he found himself being amused whenever Tsuna gets embarrassed by the little things he does. He had teased him before by taking the first step in their relationship.

Tsuna had made it obvious that he wanted to held hands but he lacked the guts to. Out of amusement to see how Tsuna would react, he hooked his hand around his. The reaction was just like he expected, the brunette had turned back into his younger clumsy self and his face was bright red.

Somewhere along the way, Hibari had opened up to Tsuna and he found the number of times he was willing to talk to him increasing. He had even surprised himself when he had a bracelet specially made for Tsuna just to return Tsuna's Valentine's present.

Hibari had never specifically cared for someone aside of wanting to fight someone before and it had confused him deeply on what it was. Tsuna's smiles were contagious and he realized he had fallen for him when he got jealous of seeing Tsuna with Enma once.

Even if he had never voiced it out, he had tried to express his feelings through his actions instead and he was glad that Tsuna had stuck by him all this while and even understood the feelings he was trying to convey.

"This is your only chance to turn back, Tsunayoshi." Hibari could not help but to give Tsuna another chance to get over this, before he really fell for him deeply and would not be able to let him go anymore.

Tsuna merely shook his head and embraced him tightly. "If I wanted to turn back, I would have left ages ago. I knew that you didn't love me when you first accepted me, that was why I tried so hard to get you to spend time with me and hopefully you would like me back. Now that I know that you do, why would I turn back? I love you even now."

Hibari returned the embrace, considering his actions before speaking. "You really are an idiot you know. But I'm no better when I'm the one in love with you."

"Ehh? What did you just say?" Tsuna moved away from the embrace and stared at Hibari, trying to figure out if what he heard just now was correctly. Hibari whacked him on the head and grabbed his head as he walked. "I'm not going to repeat it."

"Why not? Kyoya this isn't fair." Hibari merely smirked at him and continued walking. Tsuna pouted childishly and tried to get Hibari to repeat them again to no avail. Tsuna was happy, even if those words were spoken just once and Hibari enjoys messing with him too much, he was still really glad that he is in love with Hibari.

That was something he would never regret. The happiness he is feeling right now just proves that he really is thankful to be in love with Hibari, even if the ways Hibari shows that he returns his love is not obvious.

The next morning, a smiling Tsuna walked down towards the dining room. "Boss. You seem happy did something happen?" Chrome questioned in her soft voice.

Tsuna blinked and grinned, nodding his head. "You can say that." He glanced down at the new bracelet charm that was an American Blue Topaz before sitting down. "Is that a new charm, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded his head at Yamamoto, surprised that his rain guardian noticed. "It looks really pretty. I look forward to see the other four charms too, tell me when you get them."

Yamamoto knew better than to ask who gave him that bracelet. They had tried before when Tsuna first started wearing it and their boss had only mentioned that it was from someone important and would not name who it was.

"Judaimee. I wasn't aware you were fond of purple." Tsuna was confused for a moment till he recalled that he was wearing the purple shirt Hibari had gave him last night along with the new bracelet charm.

"Ah. I just decided to try a different colour. Yamamoto and you changed colours too." Gokudera flushed at the remark and Yamamoto only laughed. "Hayato looks good in blue too doesn't he? I had a hard time convincing him to swap colours with me today."

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement, deciding to look at how the others were dressed. Chrome was in a black and white dress with an indigo belt and purple jewellery that he suspects are from Mukuro, Mukuro was in black and white as well, Ryohei in his casual wear that was strangely red and green and Lambo was in his usual favourite cow-printed clothing.

He had already seen Hibari in his usual get-up with the exception of his tie that had orange stripes on that. Being Hibari, he had left to eat breakfast on his own. Tsuna would have followed but he had skipped eating with his guardians for a day already and another day would be too suspicious.

"I'm still surprised that Hibari agreed to attend." Gokudera voiced out as he sipped his coffee. "That's because I promised him that Tsuna would have a spar with him." Reborn answered as he stepped in the dining room.

"Using my name as always I see." Tsuna calmly ate his food, the surprise was not that big when Hibari had already told him yesterday. "Hmm? I thought you would make a fuss."

"I already have it settled with Kyoya yesterday." Cleaning his mouth with a napkin, he flashed Reborn a smile. "Oh? So you were with Hibari yesterday?"

"What? Judaimee, you were with that bastard yesterday? Did he do anything to you?" Gokudera had changed his habit slightly and now he would voice out and listen before he act. "Huh? No. Kyoya didn't hurt me."

Tsuna tried to assure Gokudera and he silently thanked Yamamoto when his rain guardian helped to coax his storm guardian to calm down. Seeing that Mukuro and Reborn were about to speak again, Tsuna stood up and gave an excuse that he wanted to finish the preparations and hurried off.

He had obviously fallen into Reborn's trap to make him reveal that he was with Hibari yesterday and he could not believe how he still falls for them all the time even after all these years. He shook his head and got to getting ready for the party.

Dino and Enma had arrived early to help him out against his wishes but he allowed them to help anyway. Dino had his men with him so he was sure that Dino would not break anything and Enma was less clumsy than he was when they first met so he had nothing to worry about either.

When the time came, Tsuna fixed his Vongola Tenth mask on and smiled as he thanked each guest for arriving. When Xanxus arrived with a still slightly bandaged Squalo, Tsuna hesitated a moment before calmly welcoming him and telling him where the buffet table is.

"Right this way, Lussuria-san." Tsuna had noticed that Lussuria wanted to voice something out and quickly pushed him inside, rubbing his eyes once the male had left. That pink shirt hurt his eyes and he prayed that no poor soul would be the victim to Lussuria tonight.

He was slightly worried at how Dino has gotten himself wasted that easily and jealousy had acted up when Dino had his arms around Hibari casually. He knew that Dino was drunk but he could not help but feel jealous regardless.

Hibari was his lover, not Dino's. No matter how many times Hibari had pushed Dino away, he had continued to cling to him. Having enough, Tsuna pushed his job of welcoming the guests to Lambo who did it with a complain.

He tugged Hibari away and explained to a drunk Dino that he needed Hibari for something. Dino nodded his head drunkly and returned back to sitting at the bar they had set up. Hibari rose an eyebrow and waited to hear what Tsuna had to say. When he heard nothing, he spoke up.

"What did you need me for?" Glancing around to ensure that there were no one looking at them, Tsuna pulled him into a quick hug and hid his red face at Hibari's shoulder, whispering his words softly. "I was jealous."

His face grew redder when he heard a chuckle and he tried to move away from the hug but Hibari had one arm hooked around his waist and the other was on his head. "There's nothing to be jealous about."

"I couldn't help it." This time he was able to move away and the both of them managed to move apart quickly when they heard footsteps approaching where they were standing. Tsuna walked away first, leaving Hibari back there.

Tsuna was amused when he noticed Gokudera and Xanxus blaming each other that their swordman were hogging their idiots. It only made him laugh when they pulled them away from each other and Tsuna walked back to relief Lambo of the job he dumped on him.

The night went back quickly and by the time the guests had cleared, it was already after midnight. Tsuna brushed off the other guardians and rushed off quickly, he only had a few hours before Hibari leaves again and he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could.

"What's the hurry?" Tsuna opened the door to see a calmly sitting Hibari looking at him curiously. "I just wanted to spend as much as my time left with you before you go." He added in sheephishly.

He knew he would miss Hibari greatly, but at least he had managed to spend Christmas Eve with him and getting the confirmation he had wanted to hear a long time ago. It was an enjoyable Christmas that he could spend with Hibari, his friends and his family.

It would be a Christmas he would never forget. Even if he has to let Hibari go, the uneasiness he has always been feeling when Hibari leaves was not haunting him this time, that was because he knew Hibari would not leave him and he no longer have to worry about losing his lover.

He had gotten the Christmas present he wanted most of all, the words of love that Hibari had assured him. Now he felt relieved off a worry and he knew that the next time he calls Hibari over, Hibari would answer it and come to him.


End file.
